


Kinney vs. Nature

by emynn



Series: Britin Song Drabble Challenge [13]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian hates the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinney vs. Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the Britin Song Drabble Challenge, this one inspired by [Flight of the Bumblebee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LI3wIHFQkAk).

“See,  _this_ is why I hate the country.  _Fuck!”_

 _“_ Don’t be such a baby,” Justin said, setting aside the tweezers. “You’re better off than the bee.”

“Like I give a shit about the bee. My arm’s got a lump the size of a cantaloupe.”

“Your arm has a tiny red bump,” Justin said. He disappeared into the kitchen and returned with an ice pack and some aspirin. “Let’s just keep this elevated and you’ll be fine.”

Brian snatched the ice pack and downed the pills without any water. “I told you coming to the country was a shit idea. Day one and I’m already incapacitated. How am I supposed to fuck you when I have to keep my arm elevated?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Justin said, looking far too amused for Brian’s taste.

“Well, next time we’re going to the beach,” Brian said. “Just like I suggested before you got it into your head a fucking log cabin in the middle of nowhere would be more  _romantic_.”

“Fine, we’ll go to the beach,” Justin said. “Just remind me to tell you what the cure for jellyfish stings is.”

Brian threw the ice pack at him.


End file.
